Carrera de Santa Claus
by Milenka24
Summary: Alemania practica un inusual evento que espera que nadie se de cuenta, pero cierto mexicano lo descubrirá y lo hará pasar vergüenza/ GerIta RusMex Spamano


Hi! ^^ Etto... éste es mi primer fic D: es un one shot . espero les guste

no soy muy buena escribiendo cosas de humor, pero esto salió de cuando veía las noticias xD

Multi-pairing GerIta RusMex Spamano

Todos sabemos que Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz-sensei y que por más que lo deseemos no va a ser nuestro u.u

~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~

-Ve~ Doitsu! Hace frío… ábreme!- gritaba el pequeño italiano afuera de la casa del alemán, se le hacía raro que éste no le abriera o que no estuviera en casa… o que no dejara una nota

-Y si le pasó algo?! Si lo secuestraron?! Veee~ doitsu!- comenzó a chillar a lagrima viva por las cosas horribles que le pudieran pasar al rubio

-Aaghh! Ita-chan! Deja de gritar… el asombroso yo no está del todo bien…- dijo un albino de ojos rojos al momento de abrir la puerta, espantando a horrores a Feliciano por las fachas que traía, parecía un pordiosero

-aaahhh! Un vago! Que le hiciste a Doitsu!?- se le abalanzó para golpearlo "masculinamente" con una ramita que encontró en la entrada

-s-sueltame! Ita-chan! Soy yo! El grandioso Gilbert!- dijo hecho bolita para que los golpes no le dieran en su asombroso rostro. El adicto a la pasta se calmó y ladeó la cabeza para identificar al albino, el pobre estaba todo rasguñado por la varita que utilizó el castaño

-lo siento señor Prusia, me espantó… creí que era un vagabundo que se adueñó de la casa de Alemania-

-Tan mal me veo?- dramatizó el ojirubí, poco a poco gracias a los ramazos que le metió Feliciano se acordó de la noche anterior, donde había salido con Francia y España a tomar unas cervezas y al parecer terminaron en una competencia por ver quien tenía más hígado de acero que los tres… jamás sabrá quien fue el ganador, ni recordaba cuando perdió la conciencia o cómo llegó a la casa de su hermano… lo habrían abducido que no se dio cuenta de nada? Agitó un poco la cabeza regresando su atención al chico que parecía que iba a volver a llorar

-Ita-chan… que pasa?-

-esque… es que no encuentro a Doitsu! Waaaaaa!- se soltó a llorar el castaño diciendo cosas sin sentido como que había sido secuestrado o asesinado por su fratello y había arrojado el cuerpo a un río, y que España estaba amordazado para que no pudiera impedir el plan de Romano.

-tranquilo… aunque ahora que lo mencionas, no está aquí… mi grandiosa persona no lo ha visto desde ayer- grave error, su comentario solo hizo que Feliciano se largara a llorar con más fuerza como si lo estuvieran torturando. Desesperado por calmar al italiano, intenta quitarlo de su awesome cuerpo para consolarle, pero en ese momento un moreno de ojos color jade algo menudo hizo acto de presencia en aquella casa.

-Mexico?- preguntó desconcertado, más o menos conocía al latino por las cosas que le platicaba Ludwing y Feliciano, era un gran chico que se llevaba bien con ellos y tenía muy buenas relaciones comerciales con el alemán, sobre todo cuando se trataba de cerveza. A parte de que fue en el pasado una de las colonias de Antonio, y ahora el español se había vuelto mamá gallina con todos los latinos pero más con el mexicano.

-Qué onda Gilberto? Oh! Italia! Que bueno que los dos están aquí! Deben ver algo!- dijo emocionado y sin poder evitar una sonrisa maliciosa que hacía competencia con la del Grinch. Notó que el amante de la pasta lloraba a mares, así que se le acercó.

-Tía Feli*… por que llora?- preguntó preocupado por su "tía". Si su "madre" se diera cuenta de que su hermano estaba llorando, de seguro le echaría la culpa a él de algún modo… aahh su madre tan linda, y su padre tan idiota

-José… Doitsu desapareció!- se abalanzó sobre el mexicano atrapándolo en un abrazo para llorar sobre él

-al fin!- el prusiano se levantó al ser libre de las piernas del pequeño Italia. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda sin razón aparente, pero al voltear hacia la puerta se encontró con la imponente presencia del ruso que sonreía infantilmente, dándole un toque espeluznante al menos para TODO el mundo, excepto para los ojos del mexicano.

-Privet Prusia- saludó Iván

-q-qué haces aquí Rusia?!-

-Ivan está acompañando a Yosef… algún problema? Da?- sonrió mientras un aura negra se hacía presente a su alrededor, haciendo que Gilbert palideciera del miedo

-n-no… ninguno! Ja como crees? Je je…- se movió torpemente hacia el italiano y el mexicano –a que se debe tu visita José?- preguntó con cuidado sintiendo la mirada asesina del ruso sobre su nuca y escuchando a lo lejos un kolkolkol, ya estaba rezando internamente por si no sobrevivía

-eh? Ah si!- dijo levantándose de un brinco todo emocionado y con esa malicia en su sonrisa que casi competía con la de Iván –tía Feli! Yo se en donde está Ludwing! Verdad Ivan?- miró al ruso con ojitos enamorados mientras éste asentía con la cabeza y le respondía la mirada de la misma manera

-donde?! Dimeeee!- Feliciano tomó de los hombros a José y lo zarandeó para que hablara, mareando a su "adorable sobrino" en el proceso, éste como pudo se zafó del agarre del italiano y torpemente se apoyó en el brazo del ruso para recuperar el equilibrio mientras éste le sostenía por la cintura

-Dios huele a crudo**… (el prusiano se olfateó y casi vomita) como decía! Sé donde está Alemania… estábamos Ivan y yo muy tranquilos viendo la tele cuando pasaron en las noticias los eventos que ocurrían aquí, y…-se empezó a reir como maniático al recodar lo que había visto en la tele-el güero estaba vestido de Santa Claus en una carrera!- se destornilló de la risa hasta el punto que le comenzaron a dar espasmos de la risa, a su ves también el prusiano se carcajeó al imaginarse a su serio hermano participando en esas carreras

-jajajajaja ya recuerdo! Alemania celebra un extraño evento donde hay una carrera de tipos vestidos de Santa Claus! Jajajajaja- se retorcía de la risa el de ojos carmesí en el suelo

- Ve~ José dijiste que sabías donde estaba Doitsu… llévame!- jaló al mexicano hacia afuera arrancándolo de los fuertes brazos del ruso

-ajam! Se encuentra en Berlín, según yo no muy lejos de aquí- dijo mirando hacia el cielo haciendo memoria de donde se encontraba Berlín

~o~o~o~

Se acomodaba seriamente el gorro, las botas estaban listas en sus pies, el traje estaba impecable salvo unos pequeños copos de nieve que caían… miró a su competencia que tiritaban un poco por el gélido frío que estaba haciendo ese día. "novatos" pensó Ludwing calentando un poco, ganaría nuevamente esa carrera como en los anteriores años, nadie le era capaz de llegarle siquiera a los talones y se sentía orgulloso por eso… todo era perfecto, el clima, el ambiente, los participantes, el premio! Una dotación gratis por un año de cerveza. Oh si! Era el más grande premio que habían dado y él no lo perdería. Se tronó los dedos de las manos y se puso en posición de salida, nada lo arruinaría. Escuchó débilmente un Ve~, tal ves no había dormido bien, o era por que el italiano le daba tantos dolores de cabeza que hasta escuchaba su voz en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar la vocecilla y concentrarse, pero nuevamente la escuchó y con mas claridad; frunció el ceño, eso ya no era normal, de seguro estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Inconscientemente desvió la vista hacia los espectadores, y el alma se le cayó a los pies, se puso blanco como el papel y su rostro era todo un poema. Qué hacían esos ahí?!

Entre los espectadores se encontraba el idiota de su hermano Gilbert, pero no estaba solo! Claro que no! Era como si la vida le odiara: a un lado se encontraban Francia muerto de risa y España tratando de respirar por las carcajadas que estaba dando, estaba tan rojo que parecía uno de sus amados tomates; al lado del español se encontraba Romano con esa maldita mirada maliciosa de burla. Quiso que se lo tragara la tierra cuando vio a su amado Feliciano sonriendo y dándole ánimos, a su lado estaba José María riéndose como nunca en su vida mientras era abrazado de la cintura por su pareja: Iván, éste solamente tenía una sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

-oh dios… matame ahora- era en esos momentos que odiaba ser un país, pues sabía de antemano que el resto de su existencia como nación sería un tormento gracias a que sus "queridos amigos" le iban a recordar ese día por siempre

-Listos mis queridos Santa Claus?-escuchó la voz del amplificador que avisaba que ya era hora de la carrera, suspiró profundamente… se juró a sí mismo que todos eso malditos países iban a sufrir su ira…

Una pistola de salva se disparó al cielo dando iniciada la carrera de los santa Claus, y uno de ellos maquinaba en su mente como hacer sufrir a sus "queridos aliados" a la vez que pasaba frente a ellos donde escuchó a Feliciano que le gritaba palabras de animo y las irritantes carcajadas de los demás países presentes…

~o~o~

-Ve~ doitsu! Ganaste! Eres estupendó!- el italiano se colgó del cuello del alemán felicitándolo por haber ganado la carrera

-Jajajajaja, west! Te veías tan hombre en esa carrera jajajajaja!- se retorcía el albino

-jajaja no sabía que el macho-patatas tenía estos pasatiempos- se burló Romano con la mano entrelazada con la de Antonio

-Mon petit! Te ves tan sexy con tu traje rojo pasión- dijo descaradamente Francis tratando de reprimir una carcajada que se atoraba en su garganta. Alemania no aguantaba más las burlas hasta que al fin explotó

-Callense maldición! Quien fue el idiota que se dio cuenta de esto?!- gritó furioso viendo a los países, todos señalaron al mexicano que se hacía como que la virgen le hablaba***

-Tú!- iba a golpearlo pero el amante del vodka se interpuso viéndolo retadoramente, Ludwing la pensó 2 veces pero aun así siguió reclamando

-cómo mierda te enteraste?!- el alemán estaba colorado del coraje mientras que el moreno estaba completamente calmado

-bueno, yo no tengo la culpa que lo hayan transmitido por televisión- dijo jugando con los pliegues del abrigo de Iván como si fuera la cosa más interesante del universo

-p-por televisión…?- eso era el colmo, prácticamente él había sido el culpable de su desgracia

-de todos modos, son muy curiosas tus costumbres Luis****- el alemán frunció el ceño –pero fue divertido, hasta tú te divertiste que no?- dijo saliendo con precaución de la protección de Iván, viendo que Alemania se había quedado pensando avergonzado

-como sea, fue divertido west, por un momento fuiste tan grandioso como yo kesesesese- dijo el prusiano pasando sus manos por su nuca y caminando hacia la casa junto con el francés, el español y su pareja

-me voy Luis- (-soy Ludwing!) lo que sea, Iván y yo tenemos unos asuntos pendientes que terminar- dijo viendo pervertidamente al ruso

-da, uvidimsya pozzhe* Alemania- se despidió el ojiamatista tomando de la mano a su mexicano para plantarle un beso y perderse en el horizonte, dejándolo solo con el italiano

-Ve~ doitsu… estas enojado?- preguntó preocupado Feliciano obteniendo como respuesta un suspiro cansado

-Vamos a casa Italia…-

-te daré un masaje ve~ y te cocinaré para que recuperes fuerzas y…- dejó de escucharlo ya que el italiano se adelantó y el alemán lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa, le daba dolores de cabeza pero no se imaginaba la vida sin ese inútil, aumentó el paso para alcanzar al menor y le tomó la mano, sorprendiendo al chico que lo miró a los ojos, Alemania sonrojado le tomó del mentón y le dio un pequeño beso casto en los labios que hizo que el italiano sonriera tontamente y se le arrojara al cuello

-italia! Nos vamos a caer!- dijo el rubio abrazandolo por la cintura para mantener el equilibrio

-Ti amo Ludwing…- murmuró el menor escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del ojiazul, haciendo que éste se sonrojara

-Ich liebe dich Italia…-

Fin!

~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~

Basado en el evento que se celebra todos los años en Alemania, una carrera de Santa Claus! El único requisito es vestirse como el hombre gordo de rojo

Tia Feli* José considera a Romano como su "madre", así que por ende Feli-chan viene siendo su "tía"

Huele a crudo** Ese olor desagradable que le queda a los borrachos xD

Como que la virgen le hablaba*** Es un expresión que se utiliza cuando se te hace una pregunta y haces como si no te hubieran hecho la preguntado a ti.

Luis**** José tiene la costumbre al igual que Antonio de llamar a todos por sus nombres en español xD

uvidimsya pozzhe* Hasta luego en ruso


End file.
